pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 56-An Enemy in Need: Crystallised
This is episode 56 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story ???: We are grateful for your heroism. You saved our Planet Egg and our planet! We shall do our best to bestow you with the thanks that you deserve, by holding a festival in your honour! A parade, music, dancing, and a feast, to show our thanks! Sonic: (Whistles) Sounds good to me! Amy: Me too, especially the feast part! Chris: Sounds like fun, Tails! Tails: I’m not so sure I’m gonna like this. Crystal: If it’s fun, okay, but I’m getting a weird feeling. Later… Chris: They go all out. Crystal: Looks fun. But it’s a bit over-the-top for me. Sonic: Yeah. ???: Up! They then threw Sonic up in the air. ???: That’s it! Now everybody! Then everybody else gets thrown too. Chris: Why are they throwing us? Sonic: Don’t know! Crystal: Whatever the reason, this is weird! ???: Ha ha, this is how we honour heroes! Crystal: (Thoughts) Well that is certainly weird. (Voice) (Bounces again) Woah! Cosmo, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles arrive. Cosmo: There they are! Look what I have! Huh? Sonic: A Chaos Emerald. Who found it? Knuckles: I did. Cause I wasn’t too busy partying with the locals! Cream: Wow. That looks like fun! Cheese: Chao chao! Knuckles: Yeah, if you wanna feel like a yo-yo. Cosmo: Why are they bouncing you like that? Chris: It’s for getting their Planet Egg back! Sonic: It’s a token of their appreciation! Tails: I’m appreciated enough! Crystal: This is a bit funny! Amy: I can’t take much more! Cosmo: This is so wonderful. I can’t believe we’ve already found one! Cream: This means we only have 6 more to find, doesn’t it, Cosmo? ???: You down there! Friends of the heroes! Let us honour you too! Throw them here! (Cosmo and Cream get thrown) Come defy the forces of gravity! Knuckles: I’m actually a big fan of gravity. Intro plays. Eggmans bit plays. And the bit in which he tricks Knuckles. Sonic: You want us to let Dr. Eggman use the Chaos Emerald? Crystal: You’ve gotta be kidding! He’s tricking us Knuckles! (Thoughts) If that Emerald is given to Eggman, then the universe is in more danger! Knuckles: Yes. He’s promised to abandon his evil ways if we help him out! Sonic: (Sighs) Crystal: No no no. That will never be true. Tails: We’ve heard that before. Chris: Tails is right, Knuckles. Cream: Dr. Eggman is always saying he’ll abandon his evil ways but he never does! Amy: And yet every time, he somehow gets YOU to believe him. Crystal: Because you’re as gullible as anything. You believe anything. Knuckles: Well I wasn’t asking your permission! (Walks over to Cosmo) I’m the one who found this Emerald, so I’ll do what I want with it! Sonic: (Sighs) I can’t let you do this, Knuckles! Knuckles: You’re gonna have to fight me to stop me! Sonic: Yeah, I know! Knuckles: If that’s the way you want it! Crystal: (Thoughts) Uh…. Not again. Cosmo: Sonic! Knuckles, what are you two doing?! The echidna and hedgehog begin their battle. Cosmo: They’re… fighting… They continue to fight. Cosmo: We’ve got to do something to stop this fighting! Hey-! Amy: Do these boots make my legs look skinny? Cream: They look just fine, Amy! Chris: You wanna go take the X Tornado for a spin? Tails: Sure, why not? Cosmo: Excuse me, shouldn’t we stop Knuckles and Sonic? Tails: Uh, nah, this is how they work their problems out. Chris: Yeah, they do this all the time. Amy: They’ll just fight until they get tired of fighting. Cream: It isn’t a big deal. Crystal: No big deal?! You guys are gonna shrug this off like it’s nothing?! Hmph! I wonder why I even became friends with you if you’re gonna shrug this off like NO BIG DEAL IN THE WORLD. You guys are idiots to just let this happen! Cosmo: I just don’t understand these creatures. Crystal: You can understand me. This is really stupid. Just letting them fight like this. They continue to fight. Cosmo: Oh! I can’t take it anymore! (Runs forward) Please stop it! (Something blows) This isn’t right. Amy: Hey Cosmo. I wouldn’t get too close if I were you. Crystal: I am really disappointed with you all! They shouldn’t be fighting, especially for a Chaos Emerald. Do you guys even know our purpose for travelling in space? And you’re just gonna let a poor Chaos Emerald just SIT there?! I am really ashamed and disappointed, with ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs off) They continue fighting. Eggman and Rouges bits play. Eggman: At last! A Chaos Emerald! Nothing can stop me now! Amy: That’s what you think, but you’re wrong! Eggman: I… can… explain! (Nearly gets hit) Watch where you swing that thing! (Everyone walks towards him) How nice to see you all again! Sonic: I had a good feeling we’d be seeing his ugly mug! Knuckles: Eggman! What are you doin’ here? Eggman: You mean me? I was just about to consume this delicious banana! (Takes a bite) Tasty! Amy: I know EXACTLY what you’re doing here, Eggman! You went to Knuckles cause you knew he’d have pity on you so he and Sonic fight about it, so you could go behind their backs and steal the Chaos Emerald! Crystal: Yeah! Don’t think we’re THAT dumb! Knuckles: Eggman, is that true? Eggman: No of course not, they’re lying, Knuckles! Crystal: I’d never lie! Amy: Payback time! They try to hit Eggman. Knuckles: No, Amy and Crystal. After Knux saves Eggman. Eggman: I always knew I could count on YOU, Knuckles! Amy: Knuckles, you have GOT to be kidding me! How many more times are you gonna fall for Eggmans tricks? Think about it. (Flashbacks of previous episodes play) Seriously, Eggman’s never gonna change! Crystal: I’m gonna get out of this before it heats up. Knuckles: Eggman says he’s seen the light, and I’m willing to benefit of the doubt and help him get off this planet! Sonic: Here we go again. Cream: Eggman lied before, Knuckles and now he’s lying again! Cheese: Chao chao! Knuckles: I’m giving him the Chaos Emerald. Amy: You’re gonna have to go through me to get it! Knuckles: Is that so? Sonic: But first you’ll have to go through me! Cosmo: (Thoughts) This is terrible! They shouldn’t be fighting with each other! (Voice) Stop fighting, you two! We have to focus on the bigger crisis that’s threatening all of us! If all we do is argue and fight, how are we supposed to band together and save the universe? Knuckles: Out of the way, Cosmo! Sonic: We don’t want you do get hurt! Crystal: OKAY, THAT’S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT THE UNIVERSE IN DANGER, THEN I’VE HAD IT!! I’M GOING BACK TO THE BLUE TYPHOON, AND UNTIL YOU STOP, I’M NOT COMING BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Walks off) Cosmo: (Thoughts) Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they aren’t the heroes I thought they were. (Voice) Huh? The ground starts shaking. Eggman: What now? Decoe: Dr. Eggman! We’re sorry we kept you waiting! Bocoe: We’re here to rescue you! Eggman: Metal meddlers, I don’t need rescuing! Decoe: Bokkun told us that you were in trouble! Bocoe: A jam, a predicament! Eggman: What did he say? Bocoe: He told us that nobody fell for your plan to steal the Chaos Emerald! Eggman: I wouldn’t go as far to say nobody fell for it, Knuckles certainly did! (Covers mouth) Knuckles: I don’t believe it! (Gets angry) Eggman! Eggman: Sorry, Knuckles, what can I say? Sonic: Hate to say I told ya so! Crystal: Another stupidity in the terms of an echidna. Thanks, Knuckles! Knuckles: You tricked me! Crystal: Like he’s always been. Eggman: That’s right! (goes inside) But now you’ll give me that Emerald, or I’ll crush your friend in the palm of my giant, metal hand! Decoe: This was a much better plan than the last one! Bocoe: Your microphone is still on, Decoe! Cream: What do we do? Cheese: Chao chao! Chris: Come on, Tails! Tails: Cosmo! Crystal: Guys, what about the Emerald? Rouge: Now’s my chance! Knuckles: Put her down, Eggman! Eggman: Don’t think so! Bocoe: Give us the Chaos Emerald. Then we’ll drop her! I mean, put her down gently! Rouge’s short bit and the Metarex coming up plays normally. Chris: It’s a Metarex! It eats the Chaos Emerald. Rouge: Oh! That frog’s a jewel hog! (flies off) Eggman plays his bit. Cosmo falls, but Knuckles catches her. Knuckles: Are you okay? Cosmo: Forget me, get the Emerald! Eggman fights it, but his robot gets blown up. Sonic and Knuckles take a stab at fighting it. Metarex: I cannot allow you to deter me, I have a mission: I have come for the Planet Egg! Cream: Do you think they can stop it? Cosmo: They have to, if it captures the Planet Egg, the whole planet will flood again! Amy: We’re open to suggestions, Cosmo. Crystal: What does that mean? Chris: Don’t worry, guys. I’ve got an idea! It starts to hop off. Knuckles: Sonic! Sonic: We’re not done with you yet! Spikes show. They tremble. They do get away though. Knuckles: Oh man, how do we stop this thing? Chris: Hey, Metarex! Over here! Cosmo: (Gasps) He has the… Planet Egg! Crystal: (Thoughts) That doesn’t look like a Planet Egg, I don’t know why they’re mistaking it for one. Clever plan though. Metarex: So, you have been hiding it from me? Chris: (Let’s down the sails) If you want it, come and get it! (Sails off) Metarex: You will regret this! Cosmo: We have to do something to help him. Amy: Maybe Chris knows what he’s doing. Cosmo: But still… Knuckles: I’m not waiting to find out! (Zooms off) Sonic: You know what? Something tells me this plan involves the big cannon! (Zooms off) Chris: Alright! He fell for it! Ha! Come catch me if you can! Closer… closer… Now! Sonic! Cream: The Heave-Ho Festival! Chris: Sonic, catch! Sonic runs into the cannon. Tails uses his technobabble. Tails: Okay, ready Sonic? Sonic: Do I really have to go through with this? Tails: Get serious, Sonic! We’ve got Secco’s Planet Egg and the Chaos Emerald and the whole universe at stake! Sonic: Alright! Here we go! He spins. Tails: Hold your position steady, Sonic. Metarex target straight ahead. Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE! Sonic is launched at the Metarex, and it is destroyed. Chris: Oh yeah! Cosmo: Knuckles! Cream: Are you okay? Crystal: Sure hope you are. Knuckles: Yeah, and I think the Planet Egg is okay too! It deflates. Knuckles, Cosmo, Amy: Huh? Knuckles: I didn’t do it! Amy: Is that a… beach ball? Crystal: You guys should have looked at it further. Chris: Sonic! Sonic and Chris: Yes! That Evening… Knuckles: I owe all of you a really big apology. Sonic: We’re not gonna hold it against ya, Knuckles, ya made a bad call that’s all. Knuckles: I guess so, but, how could I let Eggman fool me? Chris: Eggman knows he’s tricked you once before, and it worked again. Crystal: Make that three times. Cosmo: Don’t feel bad, Knuckles. You have a very trusting heart, and you want to believe there’s good in everybody. Because like me, you have a dream that everyone in the universe will unite one day! Knuckles: Uh, thanks for looking at it that way, Cosmo. Who knows, maybe that is the reason. Cosmo: I think it is. Sonic: That’s a nice way of looking at it Knuckles, but, doesn’t change the fact that you’re a sucker! Crystal: Sonic! That’s rude! Knuckles: Huh? I’m gonna! Tails: Let’s start searching for the other Chaos Emeralds! Crystal: About time you said that. Let’s go. Eggmans bit ends off the episode. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised